An Odyssey of Sorts
by Ariannah360
Summary: Lost in a seemingly endless field of grass and woods, Buttercup and Butch awaken to find themselves alone and stranded in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of what happened. Together, they embark on a journey back to Townsville and try to recover their memories. Mainly Greens, but Reds and Blues will be mentioned frequently. RomComAdventure
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - **Lost in a seemingly endless field of grass and woods, Buttercup and Butch awaken to find themselves alone and stranded in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of what happened. Together, they embark on a journey back to Townsville and try to recover their memories.

**Pairing(s) – **Mainly Greens, but Reds and Blues will be mentioned frequently.

**A/N – **I know most of you don't care about my life (you know, if I had one), but I got this idea while watching a Mexican soap opera ._. They got lost and were all "SANTO DIOS, QUE PASO AQUI?!" It was actually kinda funny xD Anyways,

**Disclaimer – **If I owned the Powerpuff Girls, there would be a lot more Rowdyruff involvement and it'd still be on air to this day. So in other words, the only thing I have to my name is 42 cents that aren't even mine.

**Other (IMPORTANT) Notes – **Yep yep, theyre roughly the age of 15 in this story. They're still enemies, yes, they really are. And all will be told in _Butch's_ POV.

…Well, that was a really short note.

Enough of my jabbering, on to the story!

**Chapter 1**

Punching…

Kicking…

Defeat…

H-

I woke up with a jolt. I panted breathlessly with thick beads of sweat running down my face. "W-…What the hell?" I managed to utter. I looked down to see my hands inadvertently digging into wet grass and cold dirt. I noticed it was night time.

I attempted to stand up, only to realize that was my _first _damned mistake. My knees were wobbly, which caused me to fall back down to the icy, hard ground.

"Fuck," I hissed as I clutched my leg. I tried once again to stand up, balancing myself as perfectly as I could. When I finally stood up, I smirked triumphantly, until my legs decided to bitch on me. Landing on my back, I glared at the full moon.

It was when I heard the sluggish moaning of the one person I truly hated the most that I was filled with grief and utter annoyance. With confused wide eyes, I turned my head to find Buttercup sleeping peacefully in the fetal position.

She even had her thumb in her mouth, which I thought was blackmail-worthy, but, thanks to the fucking situation I was in, I didn't have a camera. Damn. I could've been laughing my ass off by now. She stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her back; thumb still in mouth, eyes still closed.

I took a moment to realize this was probably the calmest I'd ever, and probably ever will have, seen her. The way her features weren't curled into a disgusted scowl, how the corners of her mouth were slightly bent up as if she were having a good dream. Her eyelashes were long and thick, and the moonlight danced off her pale skin with abnormally rosy cheeks.

I was slightly amazed, having a hard time believing she was _ever _this serene. The only side of her I ever saw was her tough girl façade. It amused me, yes, but this peaceful, and most importantly; _quiet, _side of her was alarming, even if she wasn't even awake.

In the heat of the moment, I reached a hand out to touch her face. I was about a few inches away, when she bolted upright and started panting, same as I did probably ten minutes earlier. I brought my hand back to my side and glared at her from behind as she took in her surroundings.

As if she somehow knew someone was behind her, Buttercup whipped her head around with wide eyes, immediately recognizing me and scowling. There it was.

"Where the _hell_ did you bring me?" Do you _see _how she instantly blames me for nothing? God, this woman can be more irritating than Brick. That's _really _irritating.

"How the fuck do you know it was _me _who did this? I have no Goddamn idea where the hell we are."

"Where are my sisters?" she asked, mostly to herself. She looked around. "And where are your brothers?" She looked up at me and glared. "What did you and your idiot brothers do to them!?" She jumped at me and pulled on the collar of my shirt in a "threatening" way. Nothin' I'm not used to.

I gave her an exasperated look. "I didn't do _nothin'." _

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at me. "I swear to God, Butch –"

"Swearing's not nice," I cut her off rudely. She moved closer to me. For some odd reason, she seemed to feel pretty warm considering she was pushed against me by this point.

Unexpectedly, Buttercup punched me in the chest. Hard. "What the _fuck _is your problem?! You need some medication! I'm starting to think you're bipolar!"

Her eyes widened, most likely feeling offended. Oh yeah. I went in. "I'm bipolar? I think _you _need to be diagnosed for schizophrenia you freak!"

Oh _no _she di'int. "You know what? Fuck you, Buttercup. I'm outta here!" I stood, surprisingly not feeling any wobbliness, and tried to fly off. I slightly lifted my feet up with my toes, thinking that'd work, but I was still on the grassy field with an embarrassed, angry Buttercup.

"Why aren't you going anywhere?" she asked me after my failed attempt.

"I'm trying Goddammit!" I snapped at her. She stood up with support from her knees and crossed her arms as I struggled to levitate at least a few inches off the ground. My energy was suddenly drained from me and I collapsed. Buttercup gasped and was about to kneel towards me, but faltered and just stared at me confusedly as I rubbed my head. I guess she still thought this was some sort of trap.

I looked up at her. "Do you still have any of your powers?"

She looked at her hands and I could faintly see some bright, electric green sparks dancing around them, but it died out a few seconds later. She kept staring at her hands, shocked. "…N-No."

She looked towards the woods that were a far distance from us with a stern expression. "How far away d'you think we are from Townsville?"

"Really far." She gave me an irritated look and walked away from my limp figure. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted as I saw her almost arriving to the first few trees.

She stopped walking and turned her head to the side. "Whaddaya think? I'm going home, _with or without you_."

I, being the fucking prick I was at the moment, scrambled to my feet and ran after her as she continued to walk into the woods. "H-Hey, wait up!"

As I finally got close enough to her, I slowed down. "A little girl like you can't survive in the scary woods, so it'd be good to have some muscle with you. Y'know, 'cause I don't wanna see you being hurt," she gave me a look of bewilderment, "unless it's being done by me."

She dropped her eyelids halfway in an aggravated, but knowing, manner and started to walk ahead again. "This is gonna be a longtrip," I heard her mutter. I smirked. Oh, Buttercup, sweetie, you didn't know the _half_ of the torture I'd put you through.

**xxx**

Yup Yup Yup!

I IZ STARTIN A NEW STOHREE! I wanna see if I can write two (maybe even _three_) stories at a time. Im a fuckin badass.

R and R, it's what makes me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Chapter 2 ^_^

**Butch – **YAAASSSS, TONIGHT IS MY NIGHT OF FA –

**Brick – **Just write the Goddamn story before this moron starts with his crap.

**Important Notes – **Whenever you see this sign - **OOO **- the POV changes to omniscient. - **BBB **- changes it back to Butch's POV.

**Chapter 2**

"So, uh," I tried to start off, earning a weird look from my female counterpart, "D'you think you remember what happened before we woke up?"

It was still night time and we were still walking through the creepy-ass woods. Every once in a while we'd push giant branches in our way, and since I was behind Buttercup, she'd leave them to bitch-smack me in the face.

"I dunno," she replied, "All I remember is seeing my sisters looking like they just saw a ghost right before something _hard _hit my head."

She stomped on the ground as she walked with her seemingly heavy combat boots. Sometimes I just wondered, what made her wanna look so tough?

"Well," she said, irritability edging on her voice, "looks like we're gonna have to," she took a pause to look at me, "_work together _if we wanna figure this out and get back home."

I glared at her. "What the hell's so bad about working with me?"

"You're difficult," she spat. Oh, hell nah.

"_I'm _the difficult one? 'Least I don't act like I'm PMSing every minute of every fucking day." She whipped around and punched my shoulder. Fucking hard, might I add.

"Gah! What the hell is _wrong _with you!?"

"You know _nothing _about me, so I suggest keeping your head outta your ass and watch what you say, dipshit!"

I scoffed and pushed past her. I knew enough to know she was one bitch I wanted to get rid of! Man, if I still had my powers…

Some twenty minutes passed in silence until I suddenly heard munching as we walked. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to see Buttercup eating something.

"What the crap are you eating?"

"Crunch," she said nonchalantly, holding up a Crunch bar for me to see. I blinked and then looked back at her. "Can I have some?"

"Oh, sure." And she walked right past me, munching away as she left. "Oh, and if you didn't notice," she called, not looking back once, "that was _sarcasm._"

"Oh really? I didn't _fuckin' _know," I said back, pulling back the urge to punch her in the back of the head. I was _not _gonna wander about these woods powerless. If something attacked me, I could at least throw her in the way and make a run for it.

Wait. No. That would make me a pussy. Gugh. Dammit.

"Butch," Buttercup said to me, calling my attention. She stuffed a hand in her pocket and frowned at some random tree. "Where…Where do you think my sisters and your brothers are?"

"I think we discussed this earlier," I said flatly, my eyes half lidded. "I have no. Fucking. Clue."

"I didn't ask if you _knew,_ Asswipe, I'm asking if you can think." After a moment, she considered, "Which, come to think of it, you probably can't."

I tried to ignore that comment. "Ring ring. Oh, what's that? It's for you. Princess wants her teddy back."[1] It didn't really work out.

"AUGH! You're such a _pervert_!" She stormed off, but not before snapping a branch off a tree and smacking me across the face with it.

Ten minutes later, we sat beside each other on a log further into the woods. Buttercup had her arms crossed and was glaring at nothing while I experimentally poked the large red blotch on my cheek. I flinched several times, only to do it again.

"This?" I said, motioning to her and me, "Yeah. It's not gonna work out."

"Got _that_ right." She didn't move an inch.

I sighed, got up, and leaned on a nearby tree. A leaf tore off from one of the others and smacked her in the face. She hastily ripped it off in embarrassment. Again, she returned to glaring at nothing. I studied her for a moment and sneered.

"You should stop scowling like that. You'll get frown lines."

"You should stop grinning like that. You'll get smile lines."

"Ouch. _Sassy_."

"Shut –"

"Up, I know. _God_, you're horribly fucking predictable." She shot up and, just when I expected her to come up and punch me (most likely in the groin), she left without a word. I only stared at her retreating figure, dumbfounded. Ugh. Fucking déjà vu.

I shouted for her to wait up. As always, she disregarded me. I caught up anyways. I could've done fine by myself, though.

Seriously. Stop making that doubting face. _I can see you, motherfucker._

**OOO**

Blossom awoke with a throbbing headache. She fluttered her eyes open, grabbing her forehead and groaning in the process. She sat up and looked around. At first she didn't notice much about the dark room she was in, until she saw a flash of red and black.

"Brick?" she automatically asked. He was passed out a few meters away from her.

"Good morning, Blossom," a familiar high-pitched voice cooed. Blossom could feel the smirk traveling onto the devil's face. She cringed and contemplated her surroundings again. She frowned. "Where am I?"

"Don't fret, child," He said. A puff of red smoke blew in her face, but she didn't see any figure. "_Him_!" she hissed, standing up. "What's going on and _where_ is everyone else?" She glanced at Brick and turned back to trying to make out any hints as to where she stood.

"Oh, no, no. Telling you would make it _much_ too easy for you to escape."

"Why is he here?" She finally settled on looking at her counterpart, eyes glued to his sleeping face.

"Oh, yes. Brick. **That little runt disobeyed me along with his brothers**." His voice took on the demonic form to emphasize His anger.

His brothers. A bigger question clicked within Blossom's mind. Before she could say anything, though, Him beat her to it.

"I'm not telling you where the other four are, dear. That, you'll have to find out for yourself."

Blossom growled in anger. "If I could see you, I _swear_ you'd wish you'd never dealt with me."

"Too late," He cackled.

"Him," Blossom called him sternly. She earned no reply. "Him!?" She was left with silence.

**BBB**

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow –"

"_Stop picking at that scab_. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"D'aw. You care about me."

"In your fucking dreams."

"Only the ones with you in it." She was about to retort, but instead sneezed. I snickered. "You sneeze like a fuckin' kitten."

"Do dot!" Buttercup screamed, her red nose being stuffed. She sniffled, rubbing at it. I slapped a hand on her forehead, startling her a bit. "You're heating up."

"Doh I'm dot. I don't get sick." She glared at me with bright red cheeks. I scoffed. "Chuh, sure, I bet you don't."

"Whatever, let's just keep moving." She began to walk away again.

"Nonononononono," I said in a quick, calm manner. She turned around slowly and gave me an incredulous look. "Did you just say no to me? Seven fucking times?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm one brave bastard, aren't I?" I asked her sarcastically. Before she could reply, I said, "You're gonna have to get better. If I plan on giving you to the monsters you'd better be in good fucking shape."

She glared daggers at me, but said nothing. I was relieved at first, but, with much arguing, forced her to sit down and rest. Within a matter of minutes, she was off sleeping on the ground. Eventually, I slumped down next to her and drifted off.

**xxx**

_[1] – A teddy is a seductive and provocative lace clothing that basically only covers the breasts and private parts. Kinda._

_Okay, I'll be honest. I do not like writing short-ass chapters like this, but at least you got some info on the oh-so-mysterious plot, eh? Well, humor's a big part of everything I write. I cannot write a story without _something _that makes at least me laugh my ass off. Well, yeah, Ch.3 is comin' up soon. I've been keeping the story in the private files for so long deciding whether or not it was fanfiction-worthy or whatever. I hope you keep reading and buh-byes until next time._


End file.
